Sunnydale
Sunnydale is a a relatively small college town located in California, a small distance north of the city of Los Angeles, south of Santa Barbara, yet still along the coastline. The town is home to an estimated 30,000 people. A small ocean port is located just outside the town limits. In a less populated coast part of the town, Kingman's Bluff overlooks the Pacific Ocean. Nearby, there is a popular beach. Sunnydale is largely bordered by wilderness. The Sunnydale Nature Preserve borders Sunnydale Cemetery -- one of twelve cemeteries scattered throughout the town. Miller's Woods also borders one edge of the town. Another woodland retreat, Breaker's Woods is located 45 minutes outside the town limits, towards the neighboring town of Oak Creek. Driving further, but still within a day's travel, is an arid desert. A hydroelectric dam provides power to a good deal of the town, and creates a reasonably large reservoir out of a local lake. A small, now abandoned quarry borders this body of water. The more populated area of the town contains a public high school, a small handful of private schools including Devenport Prep, a small private college, and a local community college, as well as a zoo, a museum, two nightclubs (The Bronze and the Jungle), forty-three churches, a hospital, a veterinary clinic, several streets lined with shops, including a magic shop, and a multitude of dark alleyways. A Hellmouth exists beneath the town of Sunnydale, particularly focused under Sunnydale High School. This mystical convergence, when opened, is a portal to an unknown Hell dimension. The power of the Hellmouth attracts demons and other supernatural beings to the town at a nearly constant rate. History When the Old Ones were fleeing the dimension of Earth, the Sunnydale Hellmouth was one of the portals they used to leave for other dimensions. A magical scythe was used to slay the "last pure demon" at this location. Many centuries later, the Chumash and Navajo tribes had settled in the area. Spanish missionaries established themselves in the valley near the end of the 18th century. The Spanish called the valley where the Hellmouth was located "Boca del Infierno". In 1812, a massive earthquake swallowed the Spanish mission -- leaving no trace of it. A town was constructed in the area and came to be called Gomorra. The town had a gruesome history and eventually was abandoned. At the end of the 1800's, a Navajo Slayer was killed at the site of the Hellmouth. At about this time Richard Wilkins discovered the area and founded a town there. Initially he toyed with naming the town "Happydale" or "Sunny Acres", but ultimately settled on the name Sunnydale. During the 1800's, a town was established named Gamorra, but it was destroyed after only a few turbulent decades. Afterwards, the town of Sunnydale was founded on the same spot. In the 1930's, the Master and the Order of Aurelius arrived in Sunnydale and began seeking to open the Hellmouth and release the Old Ones back into the Earth. In 1932, their machinations caused a powerful earthquake which destroyed much of the town, swallowing the Church of Aurelius and trapping the Master in the portal of the Hellmouth. The earthquake also sank the Temple of Proserpexa at Kingman's Bluff. Following this, Sunnydale progressed much the same as any other coastal California town -- albeit with a much higher death toll. Source Sunnydale is the name of the town in which the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer takes place. Beacon Hills, the setting for the series Teen Wolf has been combined with Sunnydale for the purposes of the story. Category:Sunnydale Category:California Category:Towns